Kurai no Mirai
by OtakuMe
Summary: After Galaxia is defeated and Chaos returned inside the people. The Senshi's are trying to relax, meanwhile somewhere else an unknown creature opens the Cauldron of Past and releases a Senshi's meant to be sealed forever.
1. Prologue Dark Future

**Prologue Dark Future**

In a world where once celestial queens ruled, one of there most forsaken warriors fell. She fell with all her grace, taking another light from it's bright constelation.  
For safety she was returned to the Cauldron of Past and kept there asleep.

No-one could know, that once Chaos was returned, it would yet again claim a warrior. The warrior peacefull asleep in the Cauldron was once again released, only this time with a seed as black as her past. Not knowing which destiny was growing inside of her. She carries a story, which will be told for generations long  
A story containing a fight against the ultimate queen. Her queen and with that her allies.

This fight had no solution.  
Or rather a solution the queen wouldn't execute.  
A solution the forsaken warrior knew would come.  
A solution with only death as its outcome.  
But who's death was it going to be?


	2. Chapter 1 Reviving Ceres

_Hello everyone. After 3 years of absence I'm back. My former writtingname was LiAngel Wings. Here I am again, with continuing my stories and upgrading, chaning time while I'm add it. Through these past years I've gained new idea's so I will try and update those too. _

_**Disclaimer**__: _

_For now, I do not own Sailor Moon or any other character, accept my own in this story. So no touching Sailor Ceres, Sailor Lotus and Sailor Callisto_

_Enjoy the first chapter!_

* * *

**Kurai no Mirai (Dark Future)**

_By OtakuMe_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Reviving Ceres**

After the battle with Galaxia everything was quiet and peaceful. The only thing the Senshi's had to worry about was school or work. So for one day, they decided to take a day of and go to the park.

The Senshi were having fun at the picnic place, while they were waiting for the Outer Senshi to arrive.

"When is the rest coming? I am starving." Usagi whined.  
"Stop complaining Baka. We agreed to be here at 2 p.m. It's 1 p.m. so you just have to wait another hour." Rei said irritated.  
"A whole hour?? Owh. I am going to be so starved." Usagi whined, getting a few glares from Rei.  
"I will shut up now." Usagi sighed.

In another place of the universe a woman sits casually on a throne. She wears a white cat suit. Her eyes open and they scan the room. Near the doorway a group of 8 woman stand. The woman evilly grinned and stands up.

"It's time for a new universe ? Don't you think so Ladies ?" She asked.  
"Yes. We do think so!" The women said in unison.  
"We can't!" a woman in black screamed.  
"You dare disobey me!" the woman glared back.  
"Hades, I'm sorry, but we can't, she's not here." the woman in black glared.  
"She's still asleep you moron, she's still in the cauldron!. You think I don't know that!" Hades screamed the last part.  
"Forgive me for intruding, Hades, but I have a suggestion." another woman took a step forward.  
"We could split up and start searching for her." she continued.  
"Good. At least someone has a good idea. " Hades sighed.  
"Let's split up. You 4 try and prey the white moon princess and you 4, try and find the Cauldron of Past." Hades commended.  
"I myself will visit an old friend, time has paced to quickly, I want to know if she aged." Hades smiled, then disappeared.

Haruka was driving, with Michiru next to her. Setsuna and Hotaru were chatting in the back. They were talking about the things that they would do, now that they were free from fighting and war. And Soon the building of Crystal Tokyo would start. At least that was what the princess had announced.

"If she ever gets the hang of using the ginzishou without draining herself." Haruka said with a grin on her face.  
"You doubt our princess?"Michiru asked surprised.  
"I was only joking, Michiru." Haruka grinned.

Setsuna looked ad Hotaru, but saw something odd, then she screamed and the car screeched to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked, turning around, to see Setsuna panicking.  
"Hotaru! Wake up, please, wake up!" Setsuna said, with fear in her voice.  
"What's wrong with her? " Michiru asked, looking concerned.

Haruka got out of the car and went to the side where Hotaru sat. She shook her gently, felt her forehead and checking eyes.

"Come on, Hotaru, wake up!" Haruka said, sounding even more worried. She didn't understand why Hotaru had fainted.

Hotaru opened her eyes slowly, her eyes blank, and her voice another's.

"The sands of time have reached their places. The Celestial Guardian has been awakened. The gates of the Cauldron of Past are breached. A dark future is coming. Crystal Tokyo will not be born." she said.  
"Which Cauldron? Which Celestial Guardian?"Haruka asked looking add Michiru.

"The Galaxy will need to fight there Nemesis. The white moon princess will lose her crown." Hotaru explained.

Hotaru looked at Haruka and gave her a moon shaped brooch. Mid centre an odd looking symbol was engraved. It had inscriptions on the back that said:

Celestial Light of, Awake!

"It's a transformation brooch, isn't it?" Haruka asked.  
"There is not much to be said. Find the keeper of the Celestial Light, and unveil it, so that she may fulfill the destiny intended for her." Hotaru answered and passed out again.  
" We must do as she asked," Michiru said.

Setsuna walked away when Haruka stopped her. Laying a concerned hand on her shoulder. Setsuna looked add Haruka with guilt in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked, looking at Setsuna with questioning eyes.  
"This is what I was afraid it was," Setsuna said with sorrow in her voice, looking away from Haruka.  
"What were you afraid of then?" Michiru asked.  
"That we..." She stopped.

´How could she explain this, it has been so long since that fateful day...

"What where you afraid of? " Michiru asked again with agony in her voice.  
"Well, during the Silver Millennium, the queen and I sealed away a Senshi. She has the ultimate power of destruction, when she knows how to use it. But during that time she corrupted...She is what Hotaru was talking about," Setsuna said waiting for the reply of the other Senshi.  
"Hmm,waa,ouch...!" Hotaru waked up.  
"Are you ok?" Michiru asked.  
"Yes, but we must warn the others. We need to find the Cauldron." Hotaru said.  
"It's not that simple." Setsuna said.  
"Why not? " Michiru asked.  
"Because, she is asleep, she doesn't know her true self. It's looked away within the Cauldron. " Setsuna said.  
"Yes, she does know, from the moment I was reborn, her memory was restored. All her memories." Hotaru explained.  
"But, that can't be. The queen erased her memory," Setsuna said not believing what she heard.

'But if she had regained her memories, that meant they were also back and that meant that things would repeat themselves. I wonder..."

"I'll go and find her." Setsuna said hoping they would approve of it.  
"And we'll go to the picnic and tell the others about her," Michiru said.  
"No, you can't! Not yet!" Hotaru said.  
"Why not?" Haruka asked.  
"It's too dangerous for them to know about her. When Setsuna is gone, there could be a new enemy looking for her, and what then? Maybe we are not powerful enough. I don't want to loose any of my precious friends." Hotaru said with a worried face.  
"well then we won't say anything," Michiru said with conviction in her voice.  
"Haruka, Give me the compact. I will give it to her." Setsuna said and looked if anyone was around. She transformed and opened the gate and started to search for the unknown celestial guardian.

Setsuna grumbled as she ran around the streets of Tokyo. Out of ALL the Outer Senshi, of course, it had to be her that had to run her legs off. And to help things even more, all she had to help her was the stupid locket, which glowed when it was near the Guardian Light.  
However, Tokyo was immense, and in 5 hours, she had barely finished a block.  
Running down the street, she tried to be as inconspicuous as one can be, when you're dressed in a miniskirt with a huge staff.  
Leaping to the top of a huge apartment building, she knelt down to catch her breath. Kami, you wouldn't know how big Tokyo was until you had to comb it over for just one person!  
Summoning the powers of her staff, she flew down the staircase, and raced past every room with the brooch held out, so that she would notice any kind of response from it.  
Racing as fast as she could, Setsuna lost count of the floors after the 24th. At that moment, she didn't care.  
Suddenly, as she raced past one door just like all the rest, the brooch gave a brilliant flash of light. Setsuna screeched to a halt, and used her Senshi powers to unlock and walk inside.  
Lying on the couch, sound asleep, was precisely who she was looking for.  
"Hideaki Chouku," Setsuna whispered, her voice laced with satisfaction, "I've finally found you."

Somewhere else in Tokyo.  
"Did you feel that ?" a girl with blue hair asked.  
"Yes, she is awake and very close. Hopefully we will find her soon." Another girl said.

* * *

Well that was my first chapter. I will try to update soon, but for now. Push the little purple button and let me know what you think. Review!

Greetz

OtakuMe


End file.
